


El Padre Que Me Ama

by PrussianArchangel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, i love both these characters but i cant write for shizz, large amounts of fluff, loudly implied stanley pines, slight ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianArchangel/pseuds/PrussianArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Stan being a father figure for Soos as he growns up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Padre Que Me Ama

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see any fics with Stan being a father figure to little Soos so I decided to rectify that. This is my first time writing fanfictions in so long, so bare with me, yeah?
> 
> Title translates to "The Father Who Loves Me."

Stanford Pines had never really meant to hire the kid. He had been angry and distracted when he had tossed the oversized employee shirt at the preteen, he barely remembered doing it at all. In fact, Stan had been shocked to see the kid waiting patiently at the shack's entrance that morning. He had bounced in with a cheery grin that made Stan wary. Morning people were not the kind to be trusted. Still, he couldn't complain too much. Free labor is good labor when its being done for you.  
So there he was, steadfastly sweeping the shack's museum with a bright smile on his face. Stan didn't have the heart, or the spare employees, to tell him to go home. Especially not when he looked so content to simply be in the shack. He'd let the kid, Jesus Ramirez if he remembered correctly from when the kid had introduced himself, work at the shack until he could find a replacement.  
A week turned into two or three, but still Stan couldn't find a solid reason to expel the boy from the shack's employment, or find anyone willing to apply for the position. Jesus was diligent, obedient, and ridiculously good at fixing all the little things that needed to be fixed. There was more benefit in keeping him than in firing him. Plus, he worked for cheap. Kid or no kid, Jesus was helpful and Stan needed all the help he could get when it came to running the shack. When the kitchen sink started to leak, Stan immediately went to him.  
"Hey Jesus, you know how to fix a sink?"  
"Um, my name isn't Jesus Mr. Pines," the boy laughed. "It's Jesus."  
Stan gave him a blank look.  
"Jesus; 'Hey-Soos'... Do you know how to fix a sink or not?"  
The boy deflated, glumly shaking his head. Stan snorted.  
"Well looks like I've gotta learn you some, boy. Grab that toolbox, leave that stupid broken thing there, and follow me."  
Stan led him into the shack's residential side, ignoring the way the boy paused to stare at everything with genuine curiosity. He began unbuttoning his jacket and shirt and tossed them aside before picking up the tools he would need from the toolbox. Out of the corner of his eye, Stan watched the boy sit close by as he stuck his head under the kitchen sink.  
"Pay close attention, Soos, cuz I ain't gunna show you again."  
"Yes sir, Mr. Pines, sir!"  
Stan set forth, deftly inspecting and repairing what needed to be repaired. He explained every little thing he did to Soos, who listened with rapt attention. However, explaining everything didn't stop Soos from endlessly asking questions. When they were finished, and the sink finally leak free, Soos began to pick up for Stan.  
"I can do it next time," the boy said confidently. "I'll do it so that you don't have to, Mr. Pines!"  
"I'll hold you to that, kid!" Stan laughed and ruffled his hair. "I'm not as young as I used to be."  
"What else can you teach me?" Soos asked nervously. They spent the rest of that day teaching Soos how to fix the many various mechanical and electric things that constantly broke down around the shack. It feels nice, surprisingly, to be looked at with those eyes of adoration, Stan decides. Before the summer is up, Soos has become a full time employee, and promises to take up a part-time position when school starts up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who understood the little pronunciation play on 'Jesus' deserves a sticker.  
> Comments & corrections are always appreciated!


End file.
